


Expect the Unexpected

by Marimimi14



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Absent Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fencing, M/M, Nicholas fences against Jesse, nicholas meets Robert, parent rejection, robert is a bad dad (at least to Nick), seiji learns the truth about nicholas, soft nicholas cox, soft seiji katayama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Seiji asks Nicolas about Jesse after coach Williams tells them they're having an event at Exton this weekend. It doesn't go well (as one could expect).
Relationships: Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Expect the Unexpected

Nick could feel Seiji’s eyes on him as he fenced. They’d been roommates and teammates for the past three months and it was still unnerving to have him watch so intensely. When Seiji’s had his eyes on him Nick couldn’t help but think the other boy wasn’t really seeing him. He seemed like he was analyzing every move Nick made.

Nick and Eugene’s practice bout finished. 10-15 in Eugene’s favour. It was never fun to lose but Nick could see he was improving. His technique was starting to get better.

“You’re getting there.” Eugene told him with a wide smile.

“Yeah, man. You better watch your back.” Nick replied playfully.

Eugene laughed and went to see Harvard. Nick took off his mask and turned which meant he was now facing Seiji. The other man was already looking at him, just like he sensed earlier. Seiji’s brows frowned. Nick raised an eyebrow at him in question. A small challenge. Seiji seemed to come back to reality with a fleeting look of surprise then his face settled in a scowl.

Nick was about to go up to him and confront him about it when coach Williams caught their attention.

“Ok boys! Come over here I have an announcement.”

Nick pushed every thought of Seiji at the back of his mind and joined the rest of the team.

“This weekend we’ll have a friendly tournament with Exton.” Coach Williams said. “Now I know it’s a friendly event, but I still want all of you to do your best. Show me that all those practice hours are being put to good use. You’re dismissed for today.” She said.

Nick went back to the locker room on autopilot, his mind buzzing with his coach’s word. He’ll be in the same environment as Jesse Coste for the first time ever. Hell, maybe he’ll fence against the guy. He had many conflicted emotions about the whole thing. As he changed back into his school uniform, he just hoped he’ll be able to keep his temper in check while at Exton. Nick picked up his sports bag and made his way out of the salle. Nick walked back to his dorm room with his hands shoved into his pockets. He wasn’t looking where he was going and almost crashed with Seiji. Seiji scowled at him and was ready to tear into him and call him out about looking where he’s going, but Nick only stepped around him and continued on his way to their room.

Nick threw his sports bag at the foot of his bed as soon as he entered his room. He slumped on his bed as thoughts swirled around his mind. He’ll fence in the same place as Jesse. What if Robert was there? What if, as soon as they saw him, they knew everything? As much as he had a longing to know his father and to be recognized by him, he was also rational and knew it was a bad idea. Robert’s career and reputation were at stake. Hell, Nick’s reputation was at stake. He didn’t want the whole fencing world to take one look at him and immediately labelling him as Robert’s bastard son. He was so lost in his thoughts Nick didn’t even notice Seiji entering the room.

“Nicholas.” Nick’s head snapped up at the sound of his name. His eyes met Seiji’s and by the look of it, it wasn’t the first time Seiji had said his name.

“What’s your relationship with Jesse?” Seiji asked an eyebrow lifted in a challenge.

Nick put his anxious thoughts on hold for a moment and glared at Seiji.

“There is no relationship. I don’t even know the guy.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

“That can’t be true,” Seiji argued. “The way you fence, you fence like him. And your reaction about us going to Exton this weekend. If there was really no relationship between the two of you, you wouldn’t react that strongly.” He pushed.

Nick felt Seiji’s words like a cold shower. He had been right. Seiji wasn’t seeing him when he was fencing. He was seeing Jesse. Of course, the great Seiji Katayama wouldn’t see him. Nick had been foolish enough to maybe believe Seiji saw him as a worthy rival.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nick said lowly.

“I need to know Nicholas.” Seiji demanded.

Nick snorted at that. Sometimes Seiji could act like such an entitled asshole. He thought that because he was a better fencer Nick owed him to answer his question.

“I don’t owe you anything and I certainly don’t owe you an answer for your ridiculous question!” Nick exclaimed as he got to his feet.

“Stop acting like a child. It’s not like it’s a big deal.” Seiji said with a roll of his eyes.

“How would you know!” Nick screamed. “Last I check you didn’t know shit about me, nor did you care!” He took a few quick strides and was out the door before Seiji could reply anything.

He slammed the door on his way out, the loud bang satisfying him to no end. He went for a walk outside. He needed to clear his head. Seiji accusation that he was fencing like Jesse hit him harder than he thought. He almost wanted to go back and tell his roommate he was wrong. He didn’t fence like Jesse. If anything, he fenced like Robert. But Seiji knowing this secret about him was bound to be a bad idea. Apparently, Seiji already saw Jesse when he was looking at Nick, he didn’t need him to see Robert Coste on top of it. He heard the bell in the distance announcing that it was lights out in 15 minutes. Nick made his way back to the dorm and decided to stop by Bobby’s room. He had no desire to be in the same room as Seiji for now, and maybe he was being dramatic, but he knew his friend would let him sleep in his room if he asked.

Nick knocked on Bobby’s door and waited for his friend to open it. Bobby’s face lightened up as soon as he opened the door.

“Come on in.” He said with a smile.

“Thanks, Bobby. Do you think I can crash on your floor tonight?” Nick asked as he closed the door behind him.

Dante was on his bed with a book in his hands. He lifted up his head and nodded at Nick in a greeting.

“Yeah, no problem. Are you ok?” Bobby asked him his brows furrowed in concern.

There was no doubt that most people on their floor had heard his fight with Seiji. It wasn’t like it was the first time, but they had gotten better in the past few weeks. Coming to some sort of understanding. Nick thought they were almost friends. Outside of fencing that is. And Seiji had to ruin it with his question about Jesse.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” Nick told Bobby.

He was grateful that Bobby let him sleep in his room, but he didn’t really want to talk about what happened. It would only bring out more questions from everyone. Bobby seemed to sense Nick’s mood and suggested they watch a movie. Nick was all in for a distraction. That was how they ended up falling asleep. Their head leaning on each other and Bobby’s laptop at the foot of his bed.

When Nick woke up the next morning, he was still amazed that they didn’t knock it off the bed. Nick exited the room quietly. It was early and he didn’t want to wake up Bobby and Dante. He went back to his own room his mind at ease. It was almost 6:00 AM, Seiji would already be gone. Nick picked up his sports bag and went to the salle. Sure, he’ll see Seiji there, but they never talked during their morning training. Seiji was too busy with his personal coach and Nick was working on his technique.

Like usual, Seiji didn’t even look in his direction when Nick entered the room. Which was ok with him. If they acted like nothing happened yesterday surely Seiji won’t bring it up again. They finished their morning routine in silence and without looking at each other. Even when they were back in their room and they took turn showering.

They spent the rest of the week avoiding each other. On their last practice on Friday, Nick could tell that coach Williams was eyeing them but, in the end, she didn’t call them over. The next morning, the whole fencing team was on the bus on their way to Exton. Nick sat next to Eugene. Harvard and Aidan also sitting together. Which left Seiji sitting alone in the first seat behind coach. Nick watched him until Eugene elbowed him to have his attention back.

“What? Did you guys fight yesterday too?” He asked looking between Seiji and Nick.

“No. We didn’t even speak.” Nick said with a roll of his eyes.

“Why are you boring holes into his skull then?” Eugene asked.

“I am not!” Nick denied. “It’s nothing anyway.” He added when his friend didn’t seem convinced by his first answer.

Eugene shrugged and dropped the subject. He went back to his phone, playing some kind of game Nick wasn’t familiar with. Nick had the rest of the drive to think about what Eugene had said. Why was he bothered so much by Seiji? Other than the usual desire to beat the guy that is. Nick couldn’t push the uncomfortable feeling of him and Seiji not even being on speaking terms. But then he remembered Seiji’s question and anger surged once again. How could he be friend with someone who wasn’t even seeing him? Thinking about their fight made Nick think about Jesse and the fact that he’ll see him today. Seiji will see them both in the same room and would probably watch them both very carefully. Nick would have to be on his guard if he wanted his secret staying one.

The bus pulled up in the Exton’s parking lot a few moments later and the Kings Row team all filed out one by one. Exton’s gym was bigger than the one they had back at Kings Row. But that was expected. Their team was the champion year after year. Kings Row had difficulties to even be ranked. Nick spotted Jesse first. Of course, he did. Not like it was difficult. He was in the middle of the room addressing his team. He stood tall with a fierce look on his face. Nick hated the fact that he was a bit intimidated by the blond. When he finally teared his gaze away from Jesse, he caught Seiji’s gaze. It was clear that the boy had already been staring at him. His usual frown was on his face and his arms were crossed on his chest. Nick simply shook his head. He followed the rest of the team to the locker room so they could change. The faster he was back out there the faster he could go back to school and leave this all behind him.

Nick tried to focus on what Harvard and coach Williams were saying. He was doing a good job, getting in the zone ready to fence. Forgetting about Jesse, forgetting about Seiji as energy buzzed in his veins. Then all his preparation went to the trash when he heard whispers around the room. Even Harvard had stopped talking to look at the opposite side of the gym. Nick followed his teammates’ stares a sense of dread replacing the energy from earlier. His blood went cold when he saw him. There, standing next to Jesse was Robert Coste. Nick kind off wanted to puke.

***

Seiji felt the change in the atmosphere as soon as Robert stepped into the room. He wasn’t bothered by it. He had been around a lot of good fencers at the calibre he was. He met Robert Coste a few times. He wasn’t that impressed, to be honest. He still turned to look at him, his whole team was doing the same. From the corner of his eyes, he caught Nicholas also turning to watch Robert. His demeanour changed from before. Nicholas seemed a little nervous but excited to fence but now he was tensed, and his face looked paler.

Seiji felt himself frown at the sight. There was only more evidence that there was something linking him to the Costes. Seiji was itching to know what it was. Once the commotion about Robert Coste had passed it was finally time to fence. Seiji didn’t really have any problem with his match. He wasn’t paired with Jesse and everyone else in the room wasn’t on his level.

After he was done with his match, he took off his mask and looked around the room. He saw Nicholas was about to fence. He looked in curiosity who he was about to face. Although he schooled his features to not show his surprise, he kind of couldn’t believe they put Jesse against Nicholas. Seiji couldn’t help but watch. Nicholas had improved since he came to Kings Row, but it still wasn’t a fair match.

Seiji found himself wishing they were fencing as a team and not as individuals. He had his eyes on Nicholas as Jesse was getting hit after hit on him. The frustration was back in Nicholas’s posture. It was even worse then when he was fencing Seiji. He hated to admit it, but Seiji didn’t like seeing Nicholas like that. The match ended with Jesse winning. No surprise there.

Jesse and Nicholas shook hands. Jesse said something to Nicholas, but Seiji was too far away to hear what it was. But he saw the way Nicholas almost recoiled away from him. Nicholas composed himself again, he nodded to Jesse and turned around to leave the gym. Seiji was about to go after him. After all Nicholas had said they were friends and friends were there for each other during tough times. He stopped in his steps when he saw Robert Coste already going after Nicholas. Seiji had not expected that. What could Robert Coste want with Nicholas? He hesitated for another half second and then continued on his way to the locker room. No matter what Robert was saying to Nicholas Seiji felt like it couldn’t be all that good.

Seiji stopped behind a row of lockers when he heard Nicholas and Robert’s voices. He frowned at the subject they were talking about. It wasn’t fencing.

“Sorry if I’m overstepping anything, but could I ask you what your last name is?” Robert asked sounding as polite as ever.

“Hum… yeah. It’s Cox. My full name is Nicholas Cox.” Nicholas said hesitantly.

“Is your mother’s name by any chance Esmeralda?” Robert continued.

Seiji didn’t understand what this interest in Nicholas’s life and who his mother was about. Seiji waited as Nicholas was silent for a few seconds. He almost wanted to peek around the row of lockers to see Nicholas’s face.

“She is.” Nicholas said his voice barely above a whisper.

Robert cursed at that. The sound made Seiji jump. Robert was always polite and proper.

“How much do you want kid?” Robert asked.

“What?” Nicholas asked in disbelief.

Seiji had asked the same question in his head. He was still not sure what was going on here.

“Look don’t play dumb. How much is it going to cost me for you to keep your mouth shut about the fact that you’re my kid.” Robert said.

Seiji’s mind was buzzing as soon as he heard those words. So many things were finally making sense. Like Nicholas’s obsession with Robert Coste and the fact that he got angry every time Seiji would say he fenced like Jesse. It wasn’t what he had expected but, strangely, it explained a lot.

“You think I want your money?” Nicholas asked.

“Why would you be here otherwise?” Robert replied.

Seiji hated the way he said it. Like obviously Nicholas had an ulterior motive. Like Robert knew better.

“Maybe because my team was invited. I had no idea you’d be here.” Nicholas replied with anger.

Seiji could imagine him roll his eyes.

“Then what do you want?” Robert almost yelled.

“Maybe I wanted a father that was there.” Nicholas said.

Seiji had never heard him like that. So, hurt. Even after he lost his first match against him Nicholas had never sounded so down.

“We both know it’s not going to happen.” Robert said with finality.

Seiji winced at the words. It was clear Nicholas had idolized Robert. This was harsh. Seiji heard some clothes rustled and a pen clicking.

“There. This should be enough.” Robert said.

Nicholas didn’t say anything back. Seiji heard some footsteps and he had the good idea to hide in a bathroom stall before Robert rounded the corner and saw him hiding being the lockers. He waited until he was sure the man was gone before getting out and finally joining the other teen in the main part of the room.

Nicholas was sitting on the bench in the locker room with his head in his hands. He didn’t make a sound, but Seiji could tell he was crying by the way his shoulders were slightly trembling. Nicholas hadn’t heard him, and Seiji was starting to feel a bit self-conscious. He had overheard very sensitive information and even if he wanted to be here for Nicholas, he had no idea if the other teen would want him here. Seiji cleared his throat after a few seconds. Nicholas’s head snapped in his direction.

Seiji had been right. He was crying. Silent tears were running down his cheeks. Nicholas was looking at him in shock at first and then his expression changed. He closed up. Drying up his tears harshly with his sleeves. Seiji didn’t say anything. Letting Nicholas make the first move. If the brunette asked him to leave, Seiji would turn on his heels and respect his wish. But he hoped Nicholas wouldn’t ask him to leave.

“How long have you been here?” Nicholas asked his voice echoing in the silence of the locker room.

Seiji took a deep breath. There was no use lying. “Since the beginning.” He admitted.

Nicholas let out a laugh at that. Seiji hated it. It was so far from his usual laugh. It was full of self-hatred and hurt.

“Well, you finally have your answer.” Nicholas spitted through gritted teeth.

Seiji didn’t know what to say. If he had known, he would’ve left Nicholas alone after their first fight in the supply closet. But of course, that defeated the purpose of a secret. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve stopped asking about it when you told me.” Seiji said when it was clear Nicholas wouldn’t add anything else.

“No shit.” Nicholas mumbled.

Seiji took tentative steps and sat next to Nicholas on the bench.

“What are you doing?” Nicholas asked him, squinting his eyes a little.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Seiji asked Nicholas turning his body so he could face the other teen.

“I don’t need your pity Seiji.” Nicholas said with a roll of his eyes.

“It’s not pity. Someone told me that friends are supposed to be here for each other.” Seiji said.

Nicholas’s eyes softened at his answer. “You finally admit it.” He said with a hint of a smile.

Seiji nodded. “So, if you want to talk about it, I’m here. Even if it’s not today you can always talk to me.”

Nicholas stayed silent for a moment. Seiji waited for him. They were both done with their matches for today and they still had a bit of time before the other came looking for them.

“I don’t know why I even expected anything different.” Nicholas finally said. He was looking right in front of him, avoiding Seiji’s eyes.

Seiji hummed to let him know that he was listening. It was probably easier for Nicholas to say what he had to say without thinking about saying it to someone in particular.

“He was my idol for so long. I don’t know I thought that if one day we met, and he recognized me maybe he’ll be happy about it.” Nicholas continued. “Looking back, it was a stupid fantasy. Robert has a reputation. He already has the perfect son. Why would he want me?” Nicholas’s voice broke at the end of his last sentence.

“You’re not inferior to Jesse.” Seiji said when Nicholas stayed silent.

Nicholas turned and looked at him again. “I know you’re trying to be a good friend, but there’s no need to lie. We both know Jesse is better than me.”

“He may have a better technique than you, but you’ll get there. And I wasn’t talking about fencing. Robert is lucky to have you as a son and if he’s too self-centred to see it that’s his problem.” Nicholas looked at him in disbelief. “I mean it.” Seiji added for good measure.

“I believe you.” Nicholas said slowly. “I’m just not used to you being nice to me.”

“I guess it’s easier to be annoyed with you.” Seiji said.

It was definitely easier to focus on Nicholas’s flaws. When he was focusing on that Seiji could keep his mind from thinking about other feelings he may have toward the guy. 

“But you’re determined. Don’t get me wrong it’s borderline stubbornness. You’re also hard working. Nicholas coach told you that your technique was all wrong and since then you spent every day working on it. You’re easy-going with your friends and you’re easy to talk to.” Seiji said after a moment of thought.

Nicholas was looking at him in awe. After a few moments with Nicholas stuck with the same expression, Seiji started to get uncomfortable. Maybe he had said too much. But he wanted Nicholas to realized he was a great person and worth knowing. Robert just prioritized his reputation more than his son’s feelings.

“What?” Seiji finally asked when he couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Nothing. Thanks, Seiji. I needed to hear that.” Nicholas said his eyes still looking right into Seiji’s.

“It’s no big deal. I’m just telling the truth.” Seiji shrugged. “Why are you still looking at me like that?” Seiji said when Nicholas’s attention was still all on him.

“I don’t know. I kind of want to kiss you.” Nicholas said. Always unpredictable and blunt.

The statement made Seiji blush. His cheeks heated up, even his ears were burning. How could Nicholas stay stuff like that? He seemed to realize what he had said because he also had a faint blush.

“I mean if that’s alright with you.” Nicholas said faintly.

Seiji swallowed but didn’t say a thing yet. He looked at his feelings heads on for the first time in months. He thought back about his fascination with Nicholas since their first match ever. Yes, he had told Nicholas he didn’t remember him. It was a lie. He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy who almost had a hit on him. Then when they became roommates at Kings Row, and they spent so much time in the same room. Nicholas's perseverance was admirable.

Seiji was brought back to the present when he heard Nicholas sighed. He was starting to retreat. Turning away from Seiji. The movement made Seiji take action. He didn’t want Nicholas to think he was rejecting him.

“I’d like that.” Seiji whispered.

Nicholas turned sharply toward Seiji. His eyes questioning. “You’re sure?” He asked with wide eyes.

“Yes.”

Nicholas smiled at him and reached up with his hand, brushing his thumb along Seiji’s cheekbone. Seiji bent his head closer to Nicholas, leaning into the touch. Nicholas was also leaning in. Their lips were barely an inch away. Seiji held his breath in anticipation.

“Guys!” Harvard’s voice echoing in the locker room made them jump apart.

Nicholas sighed and let go of Seiji before answering Harvard.

“We’re in here Harvard.” He yelled back.

“Come back out. The event is at his end. We need to say goodbye and thank Exton.” Harvard said.

Seiji had no desire to go back out there. Going back to the salle meant seeing everybody again. It meant having to see Jesse and Robert. It meant Nicholas not kissing him.

Nicholas got up and held his hand to Seiji. Seiji took it and let Nicholas help him back to his feet.

“Come on. The faster we get out there, the faster we get back to Kings Row and our room.” Nicholas said with a smile.

Seiji gave him back a tentative smile. He liked the sound of that. He followed Nicholas out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in the Fence fandom. I'm a sucker for fics where Seiji learns about Nick's family, so I decided to write one. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
